Maybe This Christmas
by techno tendencies
Summary: Two unlikely people meet up at the Three Broomsticks on Christmas Eve. What will come of this encounter in a quiet tavern? READ AND REVIEW! ONE SHOT! DMHG


A/N: I really felt like writing a quick little one-shot to get everyone in the holiday spirit. Not into Christmas? Sorry. Forget about the Christmas part and just enjoy the story for what it means. I would love some reviews and if you feel like it, check out my "full length" story called Step Into My Office, Baby (also a DM/HG fic). Thanks everyone! And the lyrics are from the song 'Maybe This Christmas' by Ron Sexsmith.

**Maybe This Christmas**

_Maybe this Christmas will mean something more_

_Maybe this year love will appear_

_Deeper than ever before_

Hermione Granger stepped into the Three Broomsticks looking for an escape before she went insane. It was Christmas Eve and she had come from her house in the Muggle world. Christmas with the Granger family was always a time that Hermione felt torn about. She loved seeing her family, opening presents, and catching up with everyone. However, those people didn't feel much like her family anymore. Her Aunt Julie knew about her ahem… uniqueness and had warned her never to speak of it again. Her cousin Elliott only cared about video games and "chicks" as he called them. Everyone else was old, off their rocker, moronic, or rude. So this Christmas Eve, she took a trip the Wizarding world even though it was Holiday Break.

Hermione's cheeks were bright red from the harsh wind and snow that had been battering her face for the last ten minutes. She appreciated the warmth that greeted her as she entered the small tavern. Looking around, she took in the tree with ornaments and lights hanging from the branches.

_'This is Christmas. This is what I love.'_

Hermione made her way to the bar, glancing around, and spotted a head of hair that could never be mistaken.

Draco Malfoy was also at the Three Broomsticks.

_'Great. This is just what I need on Christmas Eve.'_ Hermione thought to herself, in a sort of furious trance. _'Why is he even here? Surely he has house elves to boss around and Daddy to suck up to.'_ Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder and continued to the bar.

"One butterbeer, please." Hermione ordered her drink and patiently awaited its arrival while thinking about Draco Malfoy.

_And maybe forgiveness will ask us to call_

_Someone we love_

_Someone we've lost_

_For reasons we can't quite recall_

_Mmm, maybe this Christmas_

_'Maybe he's here for the same reason I am. Christmas Eve is either wonderful or terrible, and you don't leave when it's wonderful. Perhaps, for one night I can put all of this silliness behind me for just one night so that neither of us have to be alone on Christmas Eve.'_

Her butterbeer had arrived, and in an extremely courageous effort, grabbed the drink, and stood up.

Slowly putting one foot in front of the other, she made her way over to the Slytherin that had terrorized her and her friends for the past 7 years.

"Hello." Hermione spoke the word softly, unable to say anything clever. His head snapped to the right to look at Hermione, shocked that someone was speaking to me.

"What are you doing here mudb-" he began with a sneer on his face, but was cut off by Hermione holding her hand up.

"I'd advise you not to finish that sentence, _Draco_." He was only slightly taken aback at the use of his first name. "I came here on account of you're here alone and I'm here alone and I don't think that anyone should be alone on Christmas Eve." Hermione looked at him, waiting for a rude, dismissive answer.

"Though your friendly mood disgusts me, have a seat Granger, but don't talk." Though the gesture was most certainly not pleasant, he had agreed and invited her to sit down.

Hermione did as he asked and quietly sipped her warm drink, glancing at him every so often.

"I'd much rather you say something then continue looking at me strangely." The suddenness of his voice made Hermione choke on her drink and look directly into his face.

"I – I… sorry. What are you doing here alone on Christmas Eve?" Hermione asked quietly, unsure if that was a stupid thing to inquire about.

"I ought to ask you the same thing, Granger. I'm surprised you're not at home with your parents having a delightful evening watching happily ever after movies on the telly-whats-it." Draco sneered at Hermione and ate a few chocholates.

"It's called a television, and if you _must_ know, my family is hardly tolerable during this time of the year." Hermione groaned and removed her cloak.

"What do you know? Something we have in common. My family just sits around and chats about who's terrorizing who over the holidays."

"Well, it looks like you and I are in for a long night then, hey?" Hermione bravely grinned at Draco to which a small smile was surprisingly and pleasantly returned.

"I suppose so. Let's order something to eat then." Draco pulled out two menus and handed one over to Hermione.

_Maybe there'll be an open door_

_Maybe the star that shined before_

_Will shine once more_

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were getting along. They'd chatted about school, their family, their friends, and various other things. For both of them, it had been an interesting experience, which only became more interesting when Hermione asked a simple question.

"Does tonight make us friends?" Hermione dared not look up at Draco for fear that he would laugh in her face.

"Do you _want_ us to be friends?" Hermione was shocked by this inquiry.

"I – I don't know. Tonight has been surprisingly lovely but I'm not sure that I can just forget about everything you've done to me…" Hermione trailed off, still trying to figure out the answer to his question.

"Completely understandable. And I'm not sure if I can put up with you every day." Draco gave Hermione a playful smirk. "But, I wouldn't mind catching up with you and maybe having a chat like this every once in a while." Draco reached out and placed his hand on top of Hermione's. Draco had expected her to draw back at his touch, but rather, she turned her hand over and grasped his.

"It sounds like a plan." She grinned at him. "I'd better be going though. It is Christmas Eve after all." She stood up and grabbed her coat. Draco quickly stood up and took her coat from her hands.

"I've got it." He whispered and slipped the coat on her. They fell into step as they walked out of the small tavern.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then. When it feels like a good time for a chat, send me an owl. Alright?" Hermione smiled and Draco nodded. Hermioned nodded once and turned to leave.

_And maybe this Christmas will find us at last_

_In heaven, in peace_

_Prayed for the least_

_For the love we've been shown in the past_

_Maybe this Christmas_

_Maybe this Christmas_

"Hermione wait!" Draco yelled into the swirling snowflakes. Hermione stopped as and turned towards him.

"Ye-" Hermione began but was cut off as Draco's mouth came in contact with hers. Hermione – though stunned momentarily – wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and in response, he gently placed his hands on her hips.

As they shared their first kiss amongst many others they would have together, Hermione found that she didn't feel quite as cold as she had before.


End file.
